Millefeuille Miel
Millefeuille Miel is a first generation pureblood vampire. Along with her twin brother, Chocolat Miel, and Gilles de Rais, they are the three most powerfull members of the Council. Character information Appearance Although she is some hundreds years old, Millefeuille has the appearance of a child in its early teens. She has long, wavey, orange-red, pureblood vampire, eyes, with a small, black dot in the middle. She wears a pink dress with a bow at the collar. She is always seen strolling inside the Coucil's headquarters barefoot. Personality Despite her age, Millefeuille's childish behaviour suits her appearance. But at the same time, just like Gilles de Rais and Chocolat, she is ruthless and merciless when it comes to keeping order in the world. History Millefeuille was one of Carmilla's followers that supported her plan for the creation of Crepuscule. She was raised, along with her brother, by Carmilla and Nergal, in the human world. In Crepuscule, Millefeuille is one of the three most powerful members of the Council that rules the world. She is always present when someone is called at the Council. While on the Council, the Miel twins show no mercy to traitors. Plot Overview When Sylvia comes in the Council to give the report about the Forest of Night's situation, Millefeuille, Chocolat and Gilles de Rais reveal to her that they know everything about the medicine Angela is conducting under Navarus.They make it clear that if Angela stays by Navarus' side, he will be sent to the heretic trial. After Sylvia has left, Gilles announces Millefeuille and Chocolat that their main goal at the moment is to use Sylvia to eliminate Angela and to restrain Navarus. Two days after Carne's rampage at Arzew, Angela and Navarus are called to appear before the Council. When they arrive, they find Millefeuille, Chocolat and Gilles there. Gilles greets Angela, while Millefeuille is standing left of him broadly smiling. Gilles mocks Angela for believing that he wouldn't know where she is. He tells her that he has known about her whereabouts ever since she woke up, while Millefeuille and her brother are giggling and calling Angela stupid and an idiot. Navarus then intervenes and demands to learn the reason he and Angela were summoned. While smiling, Gilles explains that the reason they have been called is Carne's rampage. Angela starts yelling that she knows nothing about this rampage and Millefeuille mocks her for feigning ignorance. Gilles, then, reveals that the Council has an informant inside Arzew, who has witnessed what heppened that night. At that very moment, Laura James appears before them. Interrupting Navarus, who calls Laura a dog of the Council, Gilles proposes to start the questioning of Navarus and Angela, but, immediately, suggests calling it an interrogation, rather than a questioning. With a wide smile, Millefeuille says that she is hoping for their cooperation and, soon afterwards, Chocolat repeats her words. Power and Abilities Ability Millefeuille and her twin's abilities are more powerful than anyone else's in the Council. She has a nature type ability: the ability to grow and control plants. Trivia * She and her brother are named after sweets. She is named after the Mille-feuille pastry. * She has a fear of fire; it's also, considered her weakness. * Her, and Chocalat Miel's biological parents died in a fire. * In recent chapters Millefeuille learns that Lark is a human, unlike her twin brother that shows no hostility towards Lark she looks down on him and tells him if he's quiet he might not get hurt, this is probably because humans supposedly killed her biological parents. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Council Member Category:First Generation Category:Pure Blood Vampire Category:Vampire Category:Vampire/Monster Races